Rolling Girl
by Hikari Kagami
Summary: Natsu and Lucy attend Fairy Academy. He always notices her quiet attitude and her body covered with wounds and bandages but never gave it a second thought. One day, he happens to hear quiet sniffling. He follows the sound to find an injured Lucy and discovers she has been self harming through "rolling". This is the tale of how Natsu's love prevents Lucy from hurting herself.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"_The lonely girl dreams the impossible as she pleases._

_There's so much going on in that noisy head of hers._

_She scratches it all around, scratches it all around._

_She mutters, 'No problem.' But weren't the words lost?_

_Failing again, failing again,_

_If it ends with a wrong search, I'll roll again!_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I will roll today as well.'_

_The girl says, the girl says,_

_As she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words!_

'_Are you okay now?'_

'_Not yet, the future is still nowhere in sight…_

_So I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

_The rolling girl is at the end,_

_The color beyond is unreachable._

_The overlapping voices in the air,_

_She mixes them all together, mixes them all together._

'_No problem.' The words she muttered were lost._

_She doesn't care what happens, right?_

_Even the hills provoke her to make mistakes as well!_

_Ah! One more time, one more time!_

'_Please let me roll once again,'_

_The girl says, the girl says._

_Gathering the meaning while secluded in her shell!_

'_Are you okay now?'_

'_Just a bit more, I'll see something soon…_

_I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

_One more time, one more time._

'_I will roll today too.'_

_The girl says, the girl says._

_Playing her words with a smile!_

'_Are you alright now? It's okay…_

_You must be tired, right?'_

_I want to stop breathing…_

_now"_

-Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku

* * *

This is the introduction of a new Fairy Tail romance story between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel both attend Fairy Academy.  
Lucy is always quiet and injured, but Natsu never gave it a second thought.  
One day he hears quiet crying and finds Lucy injuring herself in a unique way: "rolling".  
This is the story of how Natsu's love for Lucy prevents her from self-harming herself anymore.  
Please read, review, and favorite.  
-Hikari-chan

This is based on the song "Rolling Girl" by Hatsune Miku.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A male with spiky pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck walked through the hallways.

He passed a female with pure blonde hair tied up, her bangs brushing over her melancholy eyes.

"Look at Lucy. Looks like she got a new injury."

"Isn't she just doing that for attention? Lame!"

Passersby whispered rumors about the infamous Lucy Heartfilia. Quiet, but always…

Injured.

Her arms and legs were always covered in scrapes, bruises, and bandages. She almost never talked. She seemed to be inept of falling within the boundaries of "normality" the other students created.

"Lu-chan!"

A petite, blue-haired girl rushed up to her.

"You did it again, Lu-chan? Last time you said just once more…"

Lucy only shook her head.

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

"Oh, class is dismissed."

The bell rang loudly as the large throngs of students poured out the doors.

"Hey! Natsu~!"

He turned his head toward the voice. "Oh, Lisanna."

"Are you going home now?" she asked, tousling her short, pale hair.

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do, anyways."

"Lisanna~!"

"Oh, Mira-nee!" she smiled at her older sister.

"Let's go home now!" Mirajane called.

"Okay!" Lisanna turned toward Natsu. "See you later then, Natsu!"

Natsu ruffled his hair and continued walking home.

He exhaled loudly. "Geez, nothin' to do…"

He continued wandering around, dumping his belongings at home along the way.

Suddenly, he detected a faint sound.

To him, it sounded like…

Crying?

And a small ahoge of blonde hair?

He walked over, unsure of what he'd find.

Lucy was there.

Sobbing.

Somehow her cries pierced his heart.

* * *

Ahahahaha. Another short chapter.

Sorry it's so short! T^T

I'm trying to write more, but writer's block loves targeting me. Merh.

Anyways, keep reading and following!

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy stood up, her balance wavering, unaware of Natsu standing nearby. She hastily wiped her tears away.

She winced as she tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill.

As she slowed to a stop, a new wound opened upon her knee.

Natsu tilted his head while watching. Although she hissed in pain, she didn't seem to be cautious of trying to prevent it.

It seemed almost… intentional, as if she _wanted_ to hurt herself.

Natsu jolted as tears streamed down her face and touched her wound.

Without thinking, he bolted forward.

"Lucy!"

* * *

~Rolling Girl~

* * *

Soundlessly, Lucy turned around, her melancholy brown eyes brimming with tears. She clutched her hands to her chest and stared, frightened.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice wavered greatly. She clenched her fists. "What is it you need?"

Natsu stopped at the top of the hill. He grit his teeth.

He opened his mouth to speak; his voice failed to guide his thoughts.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Lucy fled.

She continued running, unsure of her destination, as long as it was away.

* * *

Yeah, well, another short chapter. I'm sorry! TwT

I haven't been writing much recently, but I'm sure I'll be able to upload one chapter of each story this week! (Or not, we shall see. X'D)

So, keep reading, please! I really love the idea of this story, so I can't wait to finish this one.

Thanks!

-  
Hikari-chan


End file.
